The invention relates to a device for installation in a utility vehicle and preferably for warning of and/or for consideration of a utility-vehicle-relevant driving restriction. The invention additionally comprises an apparatus for placement on or at least adjacent to a traffic infrastructure and preferably for warning of and/or communication of a utility-vehicle-relevant driving restriction. The invention additionally comprises associated operating methods and a system having a device and an apparatus as mentioned above.
Drivers of utility vehicles must also give special attention to the route selection in road traffic, in addition to the actual driving task. Heavy utility vehicles, for example, have a permissible total height of up to 4 m and a permissible total mass of up to 40 tons or 44 tons in combined traffic. Many traffic infrastructures, in particular bridges or tunnels, typically have weight and/or height limits, which are less than the mentioned values. If the driver overlooks warning or instruction signs or such signs are simply not provided, he will drive unobstructed up to the obstruction and cannot pass it. A time-consuming and hazardous maneuvering procedure becomes necessary. Various navigation systems having a utility-vehicle-specific database currently do exist on the market, which incorporate the utility-vehicle-relevant traffic infrastructures. However, the database is typically not complete or up to date, so that it still happens that drivers of utility vehicles are confronted with unavoidable driving restrictions in spite of such navigation systems.